Power Mad!/References
Trivia *'Running gag:' The phrase "What am I/is he, four?" being used to describe Timmy's age *Vicky apparently doesn't realize plugging too many things into one outlet can blow up the power. * There are stereotypical elements that were used throughout cartoons on Nick and other channels- like the common name Aunt Gertrude, and the video game having generic versions of Atari sound effects. * Timmy's Aunt Gertrude is shown only in lobster form in her lone appearance in the series. * First time we see that when Timmy wishes very big Cosmo and Wanda's wand has a plug for extra power. * When Timmy, A.J., and Chester lose a life, the sound that plays is the exact same sound that plays when you hit an enemy in the 1983 arcade game, Mario Bros. * This episode inspired the "Vicky Virus" level of the Breakin' Da Rules video game. * When Timmy dodges carrots that miss him and the carrots are in slow motion, it parodies The Matrix when Agent Smith shoots with a gun at Neo while Neo dodges the bullets. Timmy's dodging of the Ninja Bunny's carrots is a reference to Neo's dodging of Agent Smith's gun bullets. * The scene of Timmy dodging carrots are similar to the scene in Wishology in the introduction when Timmy was being chased by Mr. Crocker as Agent Smith a parody of The Matrix. * The Shows Cosmo and Wanda are The Oprah Show(The Cosmo Show), I Love Lucy(I Love Wanda)etc. * Chester and A.J. are identified by name for the first time in this episode. However, Chester's, McBadbat, last name is not revealed until the second season episode'' Foul Balled. A.J.'s last name, so far, has not been revealed. * Robot Vicky appears as a boss in ''Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft! * According to Wanda (when she wrote her diary), this episode occurs on Wednesday, March 22, with an unknown year. *The level with Aunt Gertude is level eight. When Vicky is in the game at the end, she goes from level one to level eight in about five seconds. Unless levels one to seven are ridiculously short, Vicky must be absolutely amazing at video games. *The plot is similar the 1980's movie, Tron, where Timmy, Chester, A.J. become part of the game, thus can be permanently deleted if their 3 lives are lost, as well as their virtual reality suits being almost exactly the same in appearance. Goofs * Vicky didn't notice Chester & A.J. come in. * Before Timmy leaves to the bathroom, one of the virtual reality helmets is placed on top of the game console and the other one is placed next to it on the right, but when Chester and A.J. come, they pick up the virtual reality helmets and both are on the floor far from the game console. * When Timmy tells Chester and A.J. that they need to take their helmets off, and AJ says that he went at 6:13, look at Chester's eyebrows. They turn black for a second. * When all the electricity was out at the end, how was Vicky playing in the game when Cosmo and Wanda weren't powering it? * Why was Vicky still alive in the game when she already wasted her three lives? Word of the Episode Vague :Cosmo: "He's being vague again! :Cosmo: "That's just vague enough to work!" Category:References